Sinnoh Grand Festival
The Sinnoh Grand Festival (Japanese: シンオウグランドフェスティバル Sinnoh Grand Festival) is an -exclusive tournament organized by the Pokémon Activities Committee. All Pokémon Coordinators who have earned five Ribbons from the Sinnoh region are eligible to enter. In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Zoey mentioned that the Sinnoh Grand Festival would follow the Double Performance format. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Marian announced that the competition would be held on the shores of Lake Valor. During the event, Coordinators stayed at the Lakeside Resort. Competition The Sinnoh Grand Festival began in Last Call — First Round! and ended in A Grand Fight for Winning!. Like all Sinnoh Pokémon Contests, Marian was the announcer. During 's participation in the event, 108 s were entered. For the tournament, she and her rivals wore new costumes. Before the start of the competition, a welcoming party is held where Coordinators can interact with one another. from Sinnoh Now provides live coverage of the party, interviewing attendants about their expectations for the event. Instead of the usual panel of judges, the Sinnoh Grand Festival has six judges in attendance: Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Lilycove City's Nurse Joy, her sisters from Pastoria City and Jubilife City, and special guest judge Fantina. The Nurse Joy from Pastoria and Jubilife only judge the Performance Stage. The winner of the competition receives the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator. Rounds Unlike the Grand Festival tournaments taking place in Hoenn and Kanto, the Sinnoh Grand Festival has just one round reserved for performances instead of two. The competition is held under the Double Performance rule, which means that s must use two Pokémon in all rounds. Appeals Due to the large number of participants, the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival takes place in three different stages; the Red Stage, the Green Stage, and the Blue Stage. Each stage has two Contest Judges in charge of evaluating the performances delivered by the Coordinators, with the Red Stage being judged by Fantina and the Nurse Joy from Jubilife City, the Green Stage by Mr. Sukizo and the Nurse Joy from Pastoria City, and the Blue Stage by Mr. Contesta and the Nurse Joy from Lilycove City. Amid the three stages there is a rounded platform from where Marian fulfills her announcing duties. The stages can be modified to suit the needs of a Coordinator. For instance, when Zoey performed with her and , the Blue Stage opened up to reveal a pool for the two to use. Each Coordinator performs on one of the three stages. Once all participants have performed, the 32 top-scoring Coordinators progress to the second round. Battles There is one day of rest between the first and second rounds. The second round marks the beginning of the Grand Festival's Contest Battles with some changes to the layout. The 32 Coordinators are divided in four blocks of eight contestants each, and the winner of each block advances to the semifinals. Unlike the Performance Stage, in which three Coordinators simultaneously deliver a performance in separate stages, all matches are conducted on a single battlefield. Also, the amount of judges is reduced from six to four. All Coordinators are matched-up randomly by a computer up to the semifinals. Coordinators who run out of points, have the judges rule for their Pokémon, or have the least amount of points once time runs out are eliminated from the Grand Festival. Known contestants Trivia * This is the only Grand Festival tournament that is four episodes long instead of the usual three episodes. * The names of the three stages of the Performance Stage are the same as that of the three original , , and . Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Sinnoh competitions de:Großes Festival von Sinnoh es:Gran Festival de Sinnoh fr:Grand Festival de Sinnoh it:Grand Festival di Sinnoh ja:シンオウグランドフェスティバル